


Bets Are Placed On Obi-Wan (Not On Me)

by ArtemisDiana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Obi-Wan and others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDiana/pseuds/ArtemisDiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Master says this is her Knighthood trial, and she's all for that, really, but did it truly have to be on her own out in the back end of beyond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets Are Placed On Obi-Wan (Not On Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for an Eastern Religions class that I took fall quarter, where Siri comes to Earth and pokes around a little. I had a blast, even though it's gen and not the angst or smut I usually write. I tried to do justice to the religions I'm writing about, but I'm always happy to change something if it's wrong.

     This trip has been a long one, and she is way more than ready to be able to leave this ship. She's lightyears beyond even the last reaches of the Outer Rim, searching almost blindly for the origins of a signal that no one can quite figure out. The language that had been in the signal isn't any form of Basic that they could find, and no other language in the Archives even comes close. The Senate had been in an uproar about it, and even the Council had been concerned enough to send her on her way out here. Master Monmassa had brought her into the Shadows before she'd left, had told her that she had two main jobs on this trip. The first was to figure out if the planet's government was advanced enough to enter into the Senate, and the second was to find out if their religions were compatible enough to be able to move around safely. There was no need for her to martyr herself accidentally, after all.

  
     Master Gallia had said that this was her Knighthood Trial, and while she trusts her Master, she really wishes it could have been something a lot closer to the Inner Rim. She misses the Temple fiercely, misses all the hustle and bustle that living on Coruscant brought, and she scowls as she pokes at the navigation panels. Only supposed to be a five year mission, her Master said, but if the transmission triangulation doesn't give her an answer soon, she might be out here for a lot longer than that!


End file.
